


Torture Tango pt Two: Electric boogaloo

by OhGoshOhJeez



Series: spies are forever [6]
Category: Spies Are Forever
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Post Orgasm Torture, Torture tango two electric boogaloo, interrogation rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez





	Torture Tango pt Two: Electric boogaloo

“You remember the last time we had sex?”

Curt nearly choked on his coffee.

“A bit early, don’t you think? I mean, I’m into it if you are, but-“

“No, I don’t want to right now you imbecile.”

“Oh. Then, yes, I remember. How could I forget, I think my back is still healing from that whip you used.”

“It was a flogger, actually. Anyway, do you think we could try that again?”

“Of course. Just don’t hit the back this time, I don’t think what’s left of the skin there could take it.”

“Actually, I was wondering if....I could be the one getting interrogated this time.”

“Oh. _ Oh. Yes.” _

-—————————————

Owen opened his eyes.

It was dark, so dark that he couldn’t see his hands when he raised them to his fa-

Oh. His hands were tied to the arms of a chair.

Well, this wasn’t the first time he’d woken up like this.

He tried to say “Hello?” But all that came out was a muffled sound.

Okay, so he was also gagged. 

“You’re awake. Finally, I was thinking about getting a bucket of water.”

Owen heard a voice. It came from behind him, and he strained his neck to try to see who was there.

“Oh, yes. Sorry.” Owen felt the person touch the back of his head, and the piece of fabric fell away from his eyes.

He squinted at the light, when his eyes adjusted, he saw his captor.

He didn’t look like a kidnapper. He actually looked.. Well, he looked quite handsome. Strong jaw, deep brown eyes, beautiful white teeth. All and all, he was the prettiest person who’d ever abducted him.

“Sorry for restraining you like this, it’s a temporary precaution, I promise.”

Owen sighed through his gag, his mouth feeling hot from his own breath.

“Ah, yes,” The man said, before leaning in and pulling the gag down past Owen’s chin.

“Where am I?” Owen said, his voice hoarse.

“Not important.” 

“Why am I here, then?”

Curt took in a deep breath, puffing out his chest. 

“Well, a little birdie told me that you have some information. Information that I need.”

He braced a hand on the arms of Owen’s chair and leaned in close. 

“”And I need it fast.”

Owen rolled his eyes.

It happened so fast that he didn’t anticipate it, his head was whipped to the side as the man’s palm connected with his cheek, hard.

He felt a burst of pain, and ran his tongue along his newly split lip.

“I won’t have any of your ignorance, I want you to tell me what I need to know.”

“And what do you need to know?” Owen bit back.

“There’s an arms deal, happening tonight at six, which of course you already know. I need to know where it’s going to happen, and how many men will be there. Don’t hold out on me.”

Owen laughed. 

“Why would I tell you? This ‘torture’ is practically foreplay, my boy.”

“You can call me Curt.”

Owen paused, blinking. 

“Why are you telling me this.”

Curt smiled, whispering in Owen’s ear.

“So you’ll have something to scream later.”

Owen felt a shiver run down his spine. God. Only Curt could make him feel like that over such a cheesy line.

“I’m not telling you anything.”

Curt hooked a finger under Owen’s chin, tilting his head up until it hit the back of the chair.

“I think you will.” He said, and before Owen could respond, Curt has latched onto his neck, sucking marks into his skin. He let out a choked moan, and gasped when he felt Curt bite softly down.

“Are you— are you trying to torture me or fuck me?”

“Both.” Curt said.

“Excuse me?!” Owen exclaimed, his nails digging into the wood of the chair when Curt bit down hard near his Adams apple.

Curt pulled back, admiring how flushed Owen’s face had become, his eyes trailing down to his crotch.

“Don’t act so innocent.” He said, and Owen squeezed his eyes shut as Curt straddled his thighs. “I can feel how hard you are, you know.” He ground his hips down, and Owen bit his lip to contain a groan.

“Please...” Owen said.

“I’ll give you whatever you want if you tell me.” He thrust his hips. “What I need.” Again. “To know.”

Owen was about to burst, his cock was pressing against the zipper of his pants and it was painful.

“Tell me.” Curt said, trailing his hand down Owen’s chest, further, until he was palming Owen’s hardness.

“They’re meeting in Brooklyn. The- the Wild Goose Hotel, in the car park.”

“Good boy.” Curt said, and slid off of his lap and onto the floor, gripping Owen’s thighs.

He leaned in, and began to mouth at him through his jeans, the warmth making Owen squirm.

“More...” He said.

“How many men?” Curt said.

“Wh- What?” 

“How many men will be there. Tell me now, and I might go easy on you.”

Owen said nothing, just rested his head on the back of the chair. 

Curt unzipped Owen’s pants, pulling them down his thighs. 

“I was going to take pity on you,” He said, and Owen nearly died right then and there when Curt spat into his hand, and shoved it into his boxers, gripping his cock and stroking it slowly, up and down.

“Curt!” Owen’s hips twitched and Curt pressed one thigh down with his free hand.

“No, none of that. You’ll take what I give you.” He looked up at him with those beautiful, big eyes and Owen let out a shaky breath through his nose, trying to calm himself.

Curt resumed stroking, squeezing tightly on the upstroke, wetness dripping from the head of Owen’s dick.

He felt Curt’s firm hands pull down his boxers, and almost laughed at the way Owen’s cock bounced up, hitting his stomach.

Curt stroked him a few more times, before mouthing at Owen’s head, giving him small kitten licks, making him squirm. 

Then, with no warning, he took all of him in his mouth, engulfing him in a wet heat.

Owen grunted, thrusting upwards.

Curt bobbed his head fast, before pulling away, stroking him again, the wetness providing a delicious lubricant, the slide felt amazing.

He jerked him fast, and Owen practically squealed, he was too sensitive there, he couldn’t take it.

“Ah! Curt, please!”

Curt stopped his motions, his hand resting at the base of Owen’s cock.

“How many men?”

“I c-can’t tell you. I-“

Curt slowly stroked up Owen’s length, with just two fingers, and Owen’s hips bucked involuntarily.

“Just tell me, baby, and I’ll make you feel so good.”

Tears were leaking from Owen’s eyes, and his face was red with frustration.

Curt leaned in, and licked a stripe up Owen’s dick, before swirling around the head.

“Curt, I’m going to-“

Before Owen could finish, (ha), Curt took him into his mouth again, deeper this time, he could feel Owen at the back of his throat, and he sucked, hard.

Owen was gone, he thrusted into Curt’s mouth once, before he came, his back arching as he felt like a firecracker just went off in his body, the warm heat of his orgasm spread through him, and he swore he saw stars.

When he looked down, he saw Curt swallowing around him, before pulling back, the last of Owen’s come hitting his lips and cheeks.

He moaned at the sight, then howled, as Curt began to stroke him again.

He twitched with overstimulation, trying to move his hips away from Curt’s hands.

“I’m done- I’m do- ahh!” 

Curt didn’t listen, his thumb swirling on the tip of Owen’s cock.

“Please- plea-“ He sobbed.

“Now now, will I need to gag you again?”

“Curt I- I can’t take any mo-ORE!”

“Yes you can.”

Owen felt Curt lick him again, this time, near his balls. Owen was practically crying at the sensation.

“You’re going to come for me again.”

“I can’t, I-“

“You can.” Curt said. “You can And you will.” Then stood up, sitting back down on Owen’s lap again, allowing enough room to keep up his ministrations. He kissed Owen on the lips, sliding his tongue into his mouth. _ Owen could taste himself on his tongue. _

He pulled back, and wiped Owen’s tear streaked cheeks with the back of his hand. 

“You’re doing so well. _ So _well. You just need to come for me again, can you do that for me, gorgeous?”

Owen bit his lip, and nodded, looking down at the ground, ashamed.

“Good boy. Such a good boy for me.”

Owen began letting out pathetic sounding little mewls, gasping, and whimpering as Curt stroked him.

“Come for me, beautiful.” 

And Owen did. He felt a twinge in his stomach, his orgasm was almost painful. 

Only a small amount of come dripped down the head of his cock, which looked red and raw, and he shivered, a small moan escaping his lips, before letting out a series of whimpers as Curt stroked him through it. 

Thankfully, Curt stopped this time, pulling away and tucking Owen back into his boxers. 

Owen’s head was still cast downwards, and Curt took his face in his hands to look at him.

His eyes were full of tears, his face was red and splotchy, and his eyelids were heavy. He was gasping, still whimpering softly.

“Are you ready to tell me?” Curt asked.

Owen nodded, and whispered how many men would be there. 

“Good boy.” Curt kissed Owen’s head, running his hands through his hair softly. Owen couldn’t tell if they were in the scene anymore. 

“Curt.” Owen said, so sweetly that it almost made Curt’s heart break.

“Yes, darling?”

“Can we stop now?”

“Of course.” Curt said, and undid Owen’s restraints, taking him into his arms as Owen sniffled and buried his face into Curt’s shoulder. 

“Are you okay? Did I go too far?”

“No.” Owen said, muffled. He pulled back and gave Curt a weak smile. “No, you were perfect.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

Owen sighed, and gave Curt a chaste kiss.

“I just got overwhelmed.”

“Why didn’t you use your safeword?”

“I didn’t want to. Didn’t need to. I loved every minute of it.”

Owen smiled, and Curt smiled too. Owen rested his head on his shoulder again.

“I’m gonna go for a shower, take care of uh...You know, and then we can watch a movie, sound good?”

“Mhm.” Owen said. “Curt?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Owen.”


End file.
